The Pen Is Mightier Than The Sword
by Cambian Katako
Summary: Percy's Mom had always said to him the Pen was mightier than the sword. One-Shot.


**BRAIN YOU NEED TO STOP GIVING ME IDEAS FOR STORIES SO I CAN FINISH MY CURRENT ONES.**  
**Fuck you, Brain. XD **  
**Anyways, I present to you, the audience:**  
**The Pen is mightier than the Sword.**

Percy's mom had always told him that the Pen was mightier than the sword.

Being a Demigod though, he had a tendency to disregard that belief, as when you're fighting the Titan of Time, Kronos, or Mother Earth, Gaea, they tend to be dead set on their goals with no room for diplomacy.

He had been staring out the window of the sleek, black car for a while now. His mother had finally left this earth, at the age of still had the tears streaming down his cheeks as he wished, oh how he wished with all his might, that his mother was still with him. Paul had passed on a long time ago, and Percy made sure that the man went to Elysium.

He arrived, and after the service and multiple people wishing him their best and hugging him and insisting that it'd be alright, he was free to go home and mourn at his leisure.

But first, he had something to do.

He walked into his bathroom, and made a rainbow quickly using the water in the sink, and murmured "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Lord Hades in the Underworld.

His Uncle's face shimmered into existence, and he eyed him curiously.

"Perseus. Calling about your mother I presume?" Hades said.

"Yes, Lord Hades. I'd like to make sure she goes to Elysium." He responded, projecting as much respect as he could into his voice.

"She's getting sent to Asphodel, Perseus." The God said, simply being straightforward.

"A-A-Asphodel? What!? She was an absolutely amazing wom-" He was cut off by Hades.

"It was decreed by the judges. They've chose that she deserves Asphodel, not Elysium." Said Hades. He continued, "And I will not be going through the necessary paperwork to get her transferred."

Percy sighed, and he remembered his children.

"I'll take care of your next Demigod and do everything in my power to help ensure that he or she is the next Hero of Olympus" Percy said quickly, hoping that this last grab at a thread of hope would get him where he needed.

The God eyed him curiously for a moment, then spoke. "It is a deal then. Your mother shall be sent to Elysium, and you shall be sent my new Demigod child, whom is an orphan." Hades said, and cut off the Iris Message.

A few days later, Percy heard his doorbell go off, and he went to answer it.

There, standing at his doorstep, was his Uncle Hades, and two Small children.

"Lord Hades. These are the children, I presume?" Percy said.

"Yes. They are named Bianca and Nico, named for their Half-Siblings." Hades said. He handed him the two children, and said "I leave them in your care." Before walking down the steps, then shadow-traveling out.

20-Ish years later

Percy sighed, as he felt his time approaching him. He looked up at Bianca and Nico, the two children he had raised, and come to love as his own.

"Please, Please don't leave us Percy!" Nico said, shaking Percy furiously in order to keep him awake.

Percy simply smiled, and laid his hand on Nico's and said "Nico. You are strong. Live without me. It is my time, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I will not escape death again." Percy said, holding Nico's hand.

"It is my time. We will meet again. May you both be strong heroes in your own way." He said, as he felt his soul be reaped by Thanatos, and he awoke in all to familiar studio.

"Charon, it is good to see you." Percy said, stepping forward towards the desk.

"Perseus Jackson." He murmured, looking over his sheet. "To be instantly transported to the Underworld, straight to Elysium." He mused, and motioned for Percy to follow him.

Percy followed, and soon found himself standing in Elysium, looking at the beautiful area around him. He felt a pull on his mind, his very soul, and found himself standing before Nico and Bianca.

"Nico, Bianca." He said, smiling. "Bianca, it appears you summoned me here. Why?" He said, curious.

"W-We...-" She was soon cut off by Nico. "Never got to say goodbye." Nico finished for her. "So.. goodbye, Percy." Said Nico and Bianca in unison, and he smiled brightly. "Goodbye, and when we meet again, may you two be the best Heroes the world has ever seen." He said, feeling the pull on his very being released.

His mother was right.

The Pen is mightier than the Sword.

Had he not said those words, he never would have gotten to raise two fantastic kids, raise them to be Demigod Heroes; What they were destined to be.

**Whew!**

**That's a wrap, and I hope you all enjoyed this. Just something I thought up.**


End file.
